The Terrain Encounter
by The-Minion-9
Summary: Set one month after "What They Become"; Star-Lord and Groot are left stranded on Earth after a issue with the Skarrans. Meanwhile, Coulson picks up a signal of two "0-8-4"'s and sends Skye, Bobbi and Simmons to investigate... (Rated T for swearing mostly)


**I just came up with a small little fun idea for a one-shot and I had to write it as soon as I could. So, without any further introduction, here's how the Guardians are introduced to S.H.I.E.L.D...**

* * *

><p>Pleasant. That was the word to describe the day or now. For Star-Lord, this is just another normal day. As the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy; he had to protect the galaxy for any type of threat; even small ones. He was piloting a small mining pod that the group used on Knowhere which was modified to stand interplanetary travel. The only reason Star-Lord was even using this pod was to distract a small group of Skarrans that weren't working for Ronan before his demise...with Groot. The Skarrans were looking for something in Terra's atmosphere. Something...unearthly.<p>

BANG! The engines went on the mining pod.

"I am Groot." Groot said in a worried tone.

"I know Groot. I have a plan remember..." Star-Lord answered in proud yet fearful tone.

"I am Groot..." Groot asked slowly

"A plan higher than a 12% of survival?! Who do you think I am Groot? Rocket? Don't make me laugh!" Star-Lord answered Groot's concern with sarcasm before laughing jokingly. He knew him and Groot will likely not make it out of the situation they got themselves in.

Meanwhile on the Bus, Coulson was in his small office fiddling with a 25 cent coin in his fingers. Suddenly, Simmons entered Coulson's office with a black tablet.

"What is it Simmons?" Coulson asked. Simmons doesn't usually enter his office unless it's very important.

"Sir, I think we have two 0-8-4's in the middle of the Angelina forest." Simmons answered as she handed the tablet to Coulson. He had a quick look at the tablet before he looked back at Simmons.

"Find Bobbi and Skye. I'm going to send you three to check out the wreckage. I'm sure you three can have a little girly mission." Coulson commanded jokingly as Simmons nodded and left Coulson's office.

In the Angelina forest, the mining pod which held Groot and Star-lord was broken as it laid in a small ditch on fire. Luckily, Star-Lord and Groot were able to get out of said mining pod before the crash. Star-Lord was looking at the engines.

"This isn't going to do Rocket..." Star-Lord explained to Rocket who was on the radio in Star-Lord's mask.

"What do you mean it's not gonna do?" Rocket asked sarcastically.

"The engines and thrusters are battered to shit. They're no way we'll be able to fix it without your help." Star-Lord explained to Rocket on the radio as Groot looked around the state national forest. He could fit in here quite well.

"We can't come and get you two at the moment. We have a bit of an issue with those Skarrans you two couldn't hold off. We're gonna be a whi..." Rocket explained angrily before the radio died.

"Rocket. Rocket!" Star-Lord said worryingly before whispering "Shit."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked confused.

"Of course Groot. We're gonna have to find help..." Star-Lord answered angrily before looking at Groot. He looked a bit sad that after that. Star-Lord punched Groot softly on his arm before Groot smiled. "Come on you big softy." He jokingly spoke before the two began to walk out of the forest.

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the forest; Simmons now with Skye and Bobbi arrived by a black Jeep.

"So, here we are. I didn't imagine this to be so..." Skye said

"Huge?" Bobbi interferingly asked

"No..."

"Earthly?" Simmons asked.

"That but also Girly..." Skye answered jokingly as the three walked towards the mining pod. Simmons brought out a black briefcase from the Jeep which contained several flying drones. She tired to pass the remote to Skye. "I don't want to break the dwarfs by my sexiness..." She refused jokingly. Skye began to laugh at her own humour before Simmons and Bobbi looked at her. "I'll shut up now."

The "dwarfs" drones began to fly under Simmons command while Star-Lord and Groot watched behind a couple of trees. "I am Groot..."

"Yeah. I know. I'm kinda impressed with the technology but that is so two decades ago. AI's are the way forward now..." Star-Lord discussed discretely with Groot before Bobbi heard Star-Lord. Star-Lord and Groot hide behind the trees as Bobbi turned back to look at the mining pod.

Simmons looked at the results of the "dwarfs" that was displayed on the black tablet that she controlled them. "This is alien technology but it's like nothing we encountered before..." She explained to Bobbi and Skye. Bobbi walked towards Simmons.

"Chitauri?" Bobbi asked

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean by that Jemma?" Skye asked

"Well, it seems to be a mix and match of alien tech. Some of it Chitauri but most of it unknown..." Star-Lord and Groot where still watching in the bushes near by the crash.

"How do they know of Chitauri?" Star-Lord asked himself

"I am Groot." Groot answered.

"That's a stupid answer Groot. Terran's don't have the technology yet to fight off the Chitauri like that. Personal Computers are too complicated for people like me." Star-Lord explained. He looked at the three S.H.I.E.L.D agents and took his mask off. "I'm going out that. Just act like you're..." Star-Lord commanded as he looked back at Groot who was stood in a position like a tree. "...A tree." Star-Lord finished his sentence slowly. He got up and walked up to the three S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Sir. We need you to be out of the way. This is a government investigation..." Bobbi explained to Star-Lord who was about to attempt to chat up the lovely women agents.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know this was a government thing otherwise I would be all over you right now..."

"Who are you?" Simmons asked. She knew that this man was odd in some way.

"Oh. Didn't I introduce myself?" Star-lord asked sarcastically as he took a deep breath and introduced himself in the smoothest way possible "The name's Star-Lord."

"Who?" Skye asked

"Star-Lord man." He repeated even though he's still annoyed that he's not getting respect on this side of the galaxy.

"Okay then...'Star-Lord'...we need to..." Bobbi began to explain what was about to happen until Star-Lord tired to pull Bobbi into his arms.

"...Make out?"

"No." Bobbi looked disgusted by the mere suggestion. She continued "... To stand here." She pointed to a tree near by the wreckage. Star-Lord walked to the tree.

"Why are you making him walk there?" Skye whispered to Bobbi

"To get a good analysis on him. See that he has two guns on his trousers that is hidden by his leather jacket."

"I didn't notice that." Simmons used the tablet to get a scan of Star-Lord's body. It began to beep slowly as Simmons moved the tablet up from his feet towards his chest. The beeping got faster and faster until it was continuous and loud. Simmons was right. The man is an 0-8-4. Star-Lord sighed.

"Fine. Fine. I might as well tell you. I'm half-alien. Star-Lord is just nickname. My name is Peter Quill." Star-Lord admitted the truth. Skye and Bobbi looked shocked.

"So, if you're an alien...we got discovered there's two aliens in this area..." Simmons tried to ask awkwardly. Peter looked around and noticed Groot.

"Come on Groot. Game Over mate..." Peter joked as Groot walked toward the group looking sad.

"I am groot." He said sadly and slowly

"I know you enjoy that but come on, it's unhealthy for you." Star-Lord joked around with him.

"Err...He only said his name is Groot..." Skye was baffled by how Star-Lord could understand the other alien.

"Oh. Sorry. This my dear friends is Groot. He can only say three words..."

"I am Groot perhaps?" Simmons interrupted

"You get it! That means different things to you and I..." Star-Lord's answered in a very happy tone of voice. Groot moved his right arm to Skhye and grew a daisy out of his hand. He picked it off his hand and offered it to Skye.

"I am Groot..." Groot said in a happy tone as Skye took the daisy. Simmons looked in awe. She hadn't seen anything like it while Peter looked proud of one of best friends.

"Thank you." Skye answered as Bobbi walked towards Skye and Simmons and reported to them.

"I've contacted Coulson. He said recently to May and I that he was confused by a case. A case of a missing child from1988..."

"He'll take too long to get here..." Skye said in a confused tone as out of nowhere, Coulson stood in front of them.

"No he won't." Coulson interrupted and walked toward Groot and Peter. "I'm Phil Coulson. Who may I address myself to?"

"The name's Peter Quill, sir. That is Groot." Peter introduced himself and Groot to Coulson.

"I see you met a couple of my agents. I run an organisation known as S.H.I.E.L.D and I would like you two to come with me. Don't worry we wouldn't hurt you like other organisations would..." Coulson asked politely.

"I am Groot." He said in a very confused tone.

"Don't worry Groot. They might be able to fix the communicator with the Milano then maybe Gamora could pick us up in it." Peter explained to Groot before he turned to Coulson. "You guys can have the pod. I can imagine it will help with advancing the technology here."

"Don't worry. We're already advanced now thanks the Chitauri invasion a while back..."

"I didn't know they invaded here. I would of came in a heart beat..." Peter began to panic.

"Again, don't panic. We had The Avengers..." Coulson explained trying to calm down Peter.

"The who?"

"The Avengers? Earth's Mightest Heroes?" Peter moved his head left to right. "I'll explain when we get to our location."

An hour later, the group arrived on the Bus as Mack and Fitz welcomed the group back. Groot shrunk himself to Peter's size in order to fit on the Bus.

"Isn't Groot amazing?" Simmons asked Mack and Fitz

"The tree guy?" Mack asked back

"Yeah. What a piece of awesome work." Fitz answered sarcastically. Simmons turned to Fitz in a mood.

"Why aren't you happy?" she asked

"I never get to go on field work like you do. When you do, you get to do things like bring things like these guys." Fitz answered. Simmons awed as she hugged him. Peter walked up to the three.

"Hey. Are you guys good with technology?" He asked

"Of course we are. Aren't we Fitz?" Simmons answered with a very dangerous amount of excitement. Fitz didn't look too happy.

"Yeah. Fitz and Simmons are quite good with it. Why? Do you need their help?" Mack asked Peter who looked hopeful.

"May I ask you two lovely Terrains to do me a favour?"

"What do you want?" Simmons asked in a very lovely tone as Peter took off his ear piece which acted as his mask.

"This is a piece of technology which works as a mask in space but also a communicator with my pals in space. They're called the Guardians of the Galaxy. They prefer to call us human Terrains. Anyway, I think you two might be able to fix the communicator part. It broke when Groot and I crash landed. Can you two do that for me?"

"We might be able to do that before the day is up."

"Great!" Peter shouted in joy as he gave Simmons the ear piece to fix. "Thank you." Peter walked back to Coulson and Groot as Coulson lead him to his office. Peter and Coulson sat down in his office as Groot remained stood.

"The world has changed since you left Peter..." Coulson began to explain what happened on Earth with Iron Man, Asguardians,The Avengers, Chitauri, Hydra and the Diviner. "You see, a lot of changed in the world..."

"I get all of that but tell me the cassette is still in fashion." Peter wanted to know the main things in life were still around.

"You're out by 20 years Peter. The I-Pod is the way forward now..." Coulson answered jokingly as Peter looked horrified. Why do people hold eyes in a pod? An eye pod? It sounded weird to him.

"An I...like I am...-Pod is like a cassette but it holds about hundred times more music than it."

"Okay. I prefer cassettes though. It's a personal matter." Peter explained before we went onto his mother's death and how much his mother loved him and the cassettes. He also explained how he's half alien.

"Oh my...I'm in the same boat. I was injected with Kree blood in order to save myself."

"Kree...I fought a Kree asshole to save the universe." Peter explained as Simmons entered the room with Peter's earpiece.

"I think it works now. Try it." Simmons explained as Peter placed the earpiece on and contacted the other Guardians

"Rocket. Gamora. Drax. Can you hear me?" Silence at first until a little beam began to display a TV image of Rocket and Gamora.

"We can hear you Quill. Glad you and Groot are all right." Gamora said with relief.

"I am Groot" Groot asked

"I can hear you Groot. Yeah. The Skarrans are off our tail for now." Rocket answered in his usual tough and sarcastic tone

"Do you guys need picking up?" Gamora asked

"Yeah. Give us a few minutes. I'll activate the locator." Peter answered as he turned of the display. Simmons looked at Peter and smiled.

"We also made a adjustment that might help." She explained as Peter ran up to Simmons and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you for the help." Peter thanked Simmons before he walked up to Coulson. "Thanks for explanation of Terra now. It helps. I'm gonna give you this." He placed a small futuristic remote with one big red button. "This is a distress signal. When pressed, we shall know that Terra is in danger from an alien threat and we shall come with all of our fire-power that is the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Milano." Coulson nodded as Groot opened the door for Coulson, Simmons and Peter.

"I am Groot." Groot said in a happy tone. Peter and Groot walked off the Bus as the Milano landed with the cargo bay open. Rocket was standing outside ready for Groot and Peter. The S.H.I.E.L.D team waved them off as Peter, Rocket and Groot entered the Milano. The cargo bay closed as it flew back into space.

"I told you that you were too big to be in a mining pod on Knowhere but did you listen? No. No you didn't. You're an asshole sometimes Groot." Rocket commented

"I am Groot." Groot said sarcastically.

"You're an asshole Groot. You know it..." Rocket repeated sarcastically as he punched Groot's left arm softly. Peter now with his mask on looked at the two good friends.

"Actually, we're all assholes. That's why we're the 'Assholes of the Galaxy'..." Peter stated jokingly. Rocket looked surprised as he looked at Peter and laughed a little.

"Asshole? Hey! I'm no asshole. I'm the nicest person in this whole galaxy. Isn't that right Groot?"

"I am Groot."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. I thought that was a small and fun one-shot that you guys hopefully enjoyed. If you did enjoy it, please leave a little like, fav or review. It helps me since it motivates me to write more one-shots like this and full fan-fics (like the Frozen and Marvel crossover Glacier Problems). I will leave this here for now and I'll see you guys later. :3<strong>


End file.
